Chronicles for the New World
by Bravo Tango
Summary: I follow their lives and write a collection of stories. (Major spoilers. You have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story contains major spoilers of the anime; if you did not finish it, stop now and leave.**

 **IF you want to proceed, then do so at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **This will be a collection of prompts as I follow their lives in the new world.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ** **.**

* * *

 _A Pair on You_

 _'You're back again.'_

 **"Hello to you too. What are you up to?"**

 _'Just waiting for Yuna.'_ Altair leans back on her chair and crosses her jean-covered legs. She adjusts her scarf and picks up her cup of coffee from the table to take a sip of the hot beverage. She puts the cup down and plays with her wool-sweater. _'So what brings you back so early? It's only been a week since you 'observed' us.'_

 **"Inspiration comes at the most random times."**

Altair suddenly tenses her shoulders and tucks her white hair behind her ear, _'What are you going to do?'_

 **"Oh stop being so paranoid."**

 _'Well—'_

"Altair!" The red-blue eyed woman looks to her side to see Yuna walking toward her table. She wears a coat with a turtleneck dress under it. Her legs are clad in black leggings and she is wearing flats on her feet. "I'm done." She raises two shopping bags that are filled to the brim.

Altair stands up from the chair and throws her cup to the trash. "Any other shops you would like to go to?"

Yuna shakes her head, her duo braids swinging along the motion. "I'm done for the day so let's go home."

"Okay." Altair adjusts her cap and was about to grab the bags but then Yuna makes a sound.

"Ah."

Altair looks up to see Yuna staring off in a direction; she follows her gaze to see snow falling outside the mall. Yuna takes off her backpack and searches inside. "No worries, I brought some gloves with me." After several seconds, her eyebrows scrunched up, "That's weird. I was sure I brought two pairs of gloves."

Altair's eye twitches, _'What the hell are you doing?'_

 **"I'm giving you an opportunity."**

 _'How?'_

 **"Share the gloves and hold hands."**

Altair's cheeks have a pink hue on them, _'Is this for your 'inspiration'?'_

 **"Yes. It's not that bad. I mean you held her hands during the festival."**

 _'That's different.'_

 **"How so?"**

Altair opens her mouth, but she closes it. She pinches the bridge of her nose. _'Whatever.'_ she coughs into her hand to get Yuna's attention, "We can share." Seeing her confused stare, Altair holds out her hand, "Here." She puts the glove on her left hand and keeps her right palm open.

After a few seconds, Yuna's face heats up as she catches on the plan; she puts her backpack on and slips the glove on her right hand. The bespectacled teen hesitates for a second before she slowly clasps her bare hand around Altair's palm.

 _'I hope you suffer.'_ Altair smiles at Yuna, "Shall we go home?"

Yuna nods, "Yeah." They pick up the bags with their gloved-hands and exit the mall. Snowflakes fall around them as they walk towards home.

* * *

 **.**

 **And le fin.**

 **So a few things to note:**

 **\- Don't expect me to have a consistent update time; I could have a chapter in a few days to a few weeks.**

 **\- If you want to see a prompt with these two cuties, send a PM to me.  
**

 **That's it for now.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a collection of prompts as I follow their lives in the new world.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _ **Blah**_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/** **レクリエイターズ** **.**

* * *

 _Just Business_

The door opens and Altair enters in before closing the door. Then she jumped as if it noticed something, _'You're back.'_

 **"Yup and hello to you too."**

Altair takes off her flats and walks to the kitchen, _'You have been gone for a long time that I thought you left us.'_

 **"Nope. I was busy with school but I just finished it. Also awww were you worried about me?"**

Altair raises her eyebrow, _'You seem...energetic.'_

 **"Oh I did some hardcore studying on the last week of the semester so I'm a little crazy at the moment. Also I'm just happy that I can write stories again. Off track but where's Yuna?"**

Altair takes a moment before answering, _'She's outside buying art materials. Since we're on the subject of education, Yuna was thinking of going to college.'_

 **"Ohhhh nice. I don't know what college is like over there so I can't really give you tips."**

 _'Wasn't planning to.'_

 **"Ouch. But I did hear that it's easier there in comparison to here in the US."**

 _'Hmm.'_

 **"By the way you're looking sharp today. What's the occasion?"**

 _'Oh this?'_ Altair looks down on her black blazer, white blouse underneath said blazer, and a pencil skirt from the waist down; Altair looks like the generic office lady. _'I just came back from a job interview.'_

 **"Oh for what position?"**

 _'Operations manager.'_

 **"Oh wow your resume must be really good."**

Altair stands a little straighter, _'Of course.'_

 **"So how did it go?"**

Altair takes off her blazer, _'I almost got the position.'_

 **"...But?"**

 _'They would give the position if I cut my hair.'_ Altair combs her fingers through her white locks.

 **"Oh."** A few moments of silence go by, **"Wait why are looking for a job anyway?"**

 _'I wanted to make a stable source of income that isn't suspicious.'_ Altair makes a meaningful look at the closet filled with suitcases of money.

 **"Ahhh."**

Altair sits near the kitchen table and opens a magazine.

 **"Looking for a new job?"**

'Yes.'

 **"...Why not be your own boss?"**

Altair looks up at the ceiling, _'What do you mean?'_

 **"Buy some stores like a restaurant, department store or even a plaza. It's a lot of work but you are your own boss and you can stay home most of the time."**

The created rubs her chin, _'Hmmm.'_

 **"I'm doing a very oversimplified explanation but I'm sure you can work it out."**

 _'I see.'_ She walks over to the computer and turns it on. _'Thank you.'_

 **"Happy to help."**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **I'm back!**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _ **Blah**_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/** **レクリエイターズ** **.**

* * *

 _First Purchase_

Altair stops near a crosswalk and waits for the 'walk' light to turn on. She looks up, _'Hello.'_

 **"Hello to you as well. So what are you doing today?"**

 _'I'm going to take a look at my store.'_

 **"Oh wow you work fast. How did Yuna take the news?"**

Altair shrugs as she walks across the street, _'She supports my choice since it allows me to be home most of the time.'_

 **"Heyyyyy."**

Altair raises her eyebrow, _'What?'_

 **"She wants to be with you as much as possible."**

Altair slightly blushes, _'Must you be childish?'_

 **"Alright alright. So what store did you buy?"**

Altair walks closer to a large building, _'It's called Dais—'_

 **"Whoa whoa!"**

Altair almost jumps at the outburst, _'What is it?'_

 **"I'd rather not get into legal trouble so let's call it Waiso."**

The white-hailed woman enters the building to see a middle-aged man waiting for her, "Ah Miss Toyosaki it is good to see you here."

Altair nods at the man, "I'm here for a tour."

The man nods and gestures inside the store, "Of course. Right this way." They both make their way farther inside.

 **"Toyosaki?"**

 _'I didn't want to use Yuna's last name. Not yet anyways.'_

 **"Ohh."**

As they walk inside, the man gives descriptions of every part of the store; Altair looks uninterested throughout the one-sided talk until she suddenly freezes.

 **"What's wro— OHhhh... oh my."**

There is a young teen standing behind the counter working the cashier; the most distinguishable feature is her pink hair.

The manager looks over to the direction Altair was staring at, "Ah that's our most recent worker Mamika Kirameki."

"..." Altair continues to stare at the teen, "...Call her over."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call her over. I want her to give me a tour." Her gaze now pierces the man, "Every worker should be able to do that no?"

"I—Okay." The manager waves his hand to grab the girl's attention, "Mamika."

Mamika jumps at the sound but she recovers and jogs over to them. "Mr. Smith." She bows to Altair, "Hello Miss."

Smith gestures to the woman, "This is our new owner Altair Toyosaki."

That sends the girl into a panic and she bows deep, "Forgive my behavior Miss Toyosaki."

Altair waves her hand, "No need to be so formal."

Smith continues on, "She wants you to give a tour of the store."

"Ah but my shift," Mamika looks back to the counter; luckily there is no customers waiting.

"Don't worry," Smith briefly claps a hand on her shoulder before walking to the counter, "I'll take over."

She bows to the manager's retreating back, "Thank you Mr. Smith." She turns around and jerks as she can feel Altair's gaze; she fiddles with her work uniform, "Ah Miss Toyosaki is there something wrong?"

 **"Hey."**

Altair straightens up.

 **"You're staring."**

Altair shakes her head, "I apologize. You just reminded me of someone I knew."

"Ah it's no problem." The teen clasps her hands in front of her body, "Shall we begin?"

Altair nods her head and they restarted the tour. In the middle— _'Did you plan this?'_

 **"What?"**

 _'Why did you bring her here?'_

 **"Hey whoa whoa I did not bring her here. I can create and influence _scenarios_ not characters. You're the one who created this world not me."**

Altair stays silent throughout the tour.

As the tour ends, Mamika turns to Altair, "And that's it. I hope everything is to your standard Miss Toyosaki."

Altair nods, "It is."

 **"Hey this could be your chance."**

 _'For what?'_

 **"Get to know her and all that stuff."**

 _'Hm.'_ "Mamika?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Ah yes I should be."

"Would you like to go to a cafe?" Altair quickly elaborates, "I like to know my staff."

Mamika smiles, "Okay."

They bid their farewells and Altair exits out of the store. As she is walking she has a small frown on her face. _'Do you think everyone else is here too?'_

 **"Who knows? I'm limited to you and Yuna."**

 _'I see.'_ Altair had that same frown all the way to her house.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin**

 **Well shoot I did not expect that at all but I'm a little excited to see if there are other characters here in this world.  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello there.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _ **Blah**_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ** **.**

* * *

 _A Student's Life_

"~Hm hmm hmm.~" Yuna hums as picks up her books and places them inside her backpack. She then looks at the mirror and turns back and forth to make sure everything is in place. After a few seconds, Yuna picks up her backpack and makes her way out of the house; the door closes and there was a click.

.

. . . . . .

.

 _University_

Yuna stops at the front of the school and stares upward; she marvels at the modern design of the buildings. The bespectacled teen jolts and takes her phone out, "Oh!" She starts jogging to the doors of one of the buildings. Once she reaches the entrance she sees a crowd of other students stuck at the doors. Yuna takes a breath and marches into the chaotic mob.

The blunette holds the straps of her backpack as she finally pushes through the narrow entrance. She slowly walks through the hallway as she looks at the classroom's room number. She passes through a few classrooms before she stops at one near the end of the hallway. Yuna checks her phone again before walking inside.

As the door closes behind Yuna, she takes a moment to look around the room. It was brightly-lit and there are many framed pictures on the walls; only one wall has a blackboard. There are chairs of various sizes but no tables. She sees a dozen or so students already seated and that prompts Yuna to take a seat in at the front. Time passes and several more students filter through the door.

When the clock hits 11:30 a middle-aged man with a satchel walks in the classroom and stops in front of the blackboard. He drops his satchel on the ground and spreads his arm, "Welcome freshmans to Art 101! I hope you had a great summer and had enough rest to endure college." That got a few chuckles and the man smiles, "Now I'm Ken Watanabe and for our first day..."

.

. . . . . .

.

 _Hours later..._

Yuna stretches her arms over her head as she walks out of the store. She adjusts her plastic bags and walks to the left. The blunette hums as she takes her time to walk home. But she then stops in the middle of her trek as she stares at small lake in her right side. Yuna makes her way to a small bench and takes a sketchbook out of her backpack; she stares at the lake again before she starts drawing.

 _'Hey!'_

 **"What the?"**

At the end of the street there is Altair in her business suit running toward Yuna. _'What' pant 'Are' pant 'You' pant 'Doing?'_ She reaches closes enough and begins walking.

 **"Not much just getting some slice of life."**

 _'Why are you following Yuna?'_

 **"You weren't at your house."**

Yuna notices her companion, "Altair!" She tilts her head, "Weren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Hmm? Oh the meeting ended early."

"Oh okay." Yuna looks down on her sketchbook and then looks up again, "Why is your face red?"

"I-Is it?" Altrai places a hand on her cheek, "I... was taking a jog."

Yuna raises her eyebrow, "In your business suit?"

"Well..."

 **"Welp it's been fun seeing you two but I gotta go so see ya next time.**

 _'Oh don't you dare le—'_

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin.**

 **Rarww I am free and I can write again.**

 **Summer school has taken so much of my time but now I am free again. FREE!**

 **Anyway until next time.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _ **Blah**_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ** **.** ** **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.****

* * *

 _Guide_

Altair is on the couch as she holds up a couple of papers close to her face. The snow-haired lady raises her eyebrow, _'You're back.'_

 **Sup. How you've been?**

 _'I am doing well.'_

 **So what are you doing?**

 _'I am thinking of my next purchase.'_

 **Oh nice. So what's the next store do you have in mind?**

 _'I...'_ Altair looks at the table in front of her that is strewn with various paper. _'I have a difficult time choosing.'_

 **Geez. I thought you would've figured what you wanted already.**

 _'I am trying to pick one that has competent workers.'_ Altair picks another piece of papers, _'I do not have the time to train them to be efficient.'_

 **I think it could be a good investment.**

 _'And ho—'_

 _BZZT_

Altair picks up her phone to look at a message.

 **Who's that?**

 _'It is Mamika. We are going to meet up soon.'_ She starts to organize the papers to clean up the table.

 **Oh wow. It took you _that_ long to set up the meetup?**

Altair raises here eyebrow, _'What are you talking about?'_

 **Nothing.**

She shakes her head and makes her way to the door.

 **Whoa hold on a bit.**

 _'What?'_

 **Are you going out like that?**

Altair looks down at her business blazer, white dress shirt, and black pencil skirt. _'What is wrong with this?'_

 **It's a friendly meetup not a company takeover. You're going to scare the poor kid.**

Altair sighs, _'Fine.'_ She walks into her room to change. Five minutes later she comes out wearing jeans but kept the dress shirt. _'Better?'_

 **I guess it's more casual.**

Altair types something on her phone. She finishes her message and opens the door. _'Okay let's go.'_

 _10 minutes later_

Altair stops in front of a cafe. Moments go by as people walk by.

 **So how's Yuna and college?**

Altair sits down on a chair, _'She's having a great time there.'_ She looks around the plaza, _'...What about you?'_

 **Eh. A big bundle of work.**

Altair checks her phone.

"I'm sorry for being so late Miss Toyosaki."

Mamika jogs up to Altair and bends down to catch her breath. She is wearing a hoodie and short-shorts with black tights underneath them.

Altair waves her off, "It is quite alright. And call me Altair."

"Are you su—"

Altair stares at the pink-haired teen.

"O-Okay Mis- Altair."

The pale lady stands up and tilts her head to the store, "Let us get something to drink."

"Okay." They go in and five minutes later came out with drinks in their hands.

Altair picks a random direction and begins walking for some time with Mamika trailing close to.

 **...Did you seriously set this up with nothing to talk about?**

 _'Quiet. I—'_

"Hey Mamika." A store owner greets the teen.

"Hi Mr. Jones."

"Hello Mamika."

"Hey Mrs. Smith."

"Good Afternoon Mamika."

"You too Miss Woods."

Altair stares as more store owners greet the teen warmly.

 **Aren't these stores the ones you were looking at earlier?**

 _'Yes.'_

 **You should ask her about it.**

"Mamika."

The girl turns around, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the stores around here?"

Mamika smiles, "Sure!"

 _Three hours later..._

 **Holy moly she's like a walking local guide book.**

 _'Indeed,_ ' Mamika presented each store with almost insider knowledge. _'This is very beneficial.'_

"...And finally the gym." Mamika dramatically poses in front huge gym. "This community gym is the best and the staff employees are great people." Altair watches as people come and go through the entrance. Mamika sighs, "But Mr. Mono had to retire a month ago and his son is well..." Mamika rocks on her heels, "I heard the gym isn't doing so well."

"I see."

"Oh!" She perks up, "My friend works here and you should meet her."

"Hmm."

 _BZZT_

Altair looks down her phone to see a message from Yuna. She looks up, "I should go. It's getting late."

Mamika takes her phone out and her eye bulges, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner." She stuffs it back in, "Can we do this again? I had a lot of fun."

"..."

 **C'mon there's nothing wrong with having a friend.**

"Yes."

"Alright! Is it okay if I invite my friend?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" Mamika jogs off while waving behind her, "I'll see you next time Altair."

Altair slowly waves back, "Until next time." The girl disappears from the corner.

 _'What an interesting turn of events.'_ Altair looks up at the gym sign.

 **You got a weird look on your face.**

 _'I found my second store.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin  
**

 **Hey everyone just something for you.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at it again.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _ **Blah**_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ** **. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

 _Kombat_

 _Ding_

 _'Hello.'_

 **Yo. Good to see you again.**

 _'Hmm.'_ Altair stops in front of the gym with a briefcase.

 **So what's in the case?**

 _'Some documents.'_ Altair adjusts her suit and marches through the front door. _'I did say this will be my second store.'_

 **Geez. Going in a little quick don't you think?**

' _The quicker the better. I would have gone sooner but I had some things to take care of.'_ Altair stops at the front desk. "Hello. Is Mr. Vasiliy in?"

"H-Hello." The receptionist flounders under Altair's sharp stare and takes a moment to recover. "I-Uh..." She takes a look on her desk and then looks up. "He's in the office right now. Do you have appointment?"

"Yes."

"O-Oh. Would you want me to call him?"

Altair shakes her head. "No need. He's expecting me." She starts walking into the gym. "Thank you for your time."

"Uh..." The receptionist just stares after Altair.

 **You got an appointment that fast?**

 _'I actually did not.'_

 **What? Do you know where you are going?**

 _'Don't worry. We will find him.'_ Altair walks deeper into the gym. The paint on some of the walls seem to be chipped off and some of the equipment are taped off with warning labels. The inside looks worse than the outside yet there still a large crowd of gym members. Altair walks through another set of doors and she smiles, _'He's here.'_

 **You got lucky.**

Altair stops smiling and marches to the office at the end of the staff room. Some of the employees noticed her but they stayed clear of her path. Altair reaches into the office room to see a man leaning back on a chair; he seems to be wearing sweats and a windbreaker with the gym logo stitched on the shoulder area.

"Hello Mr. Mono," Altair closes the door behind her.

He looks away from his phone. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He reaches for the pho—

"I can be someone who can help with your debt."

His hand pauses near the phone and he stares Altair. "...What are you talking about?"

"You know Mr. Mono," Altair takes a piece of paper from her briefcase and places it down on his desk. "I am really surprised how you were able to hide this much debt from anyone."

The man stares at the paper for a long time. He finally looks at Altair. "...How do you know about this?"

Altair smiles down at him. "I did some investigations on you."

 **You used you powers didn't you?**

 _'Shush.'_

The man scowls at her. "...What do you want?"

Altair sits down in front of him. "Let's make a deal Mr. Mono. Give me this gym and I'll pay off your debts."

Mr. Mono scoffs, "And why should I do that? This is my family's gym."

"You do not care about this gym." Altair lazily traces random shapes on her briefcase. "The only reason you inherited this place is to pay off your debts and that..." Altair looks up. "Can be considered embezzlement."

Mr. Mono's face pales at the statement. He tries to work his mouth. "Wh-Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said Mr. Mono, I just want to buy this gym." Altair holds one palm up. "Now you can lose this gym and go to jail." She holds the other one up. "Or you can lose it but you will get paid and be free. Which will it be?"

He starts tapping on the table. "...How do I know you're going to pay off my debts?"

"Because I own them." Altair takes out several pieces of paper and offers them to the owner. "I already paid for their ownership."

He goes through the pieces. "This is..."

"Your debt is mine but I can throw this away. Now..." Altair leans forward and smiles, "Shall we begin?"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

 _Three hours later..._

"It is a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Mono." Altair collects the paperwork.

He just grunts as he collects his stuff and makes his way to the door.

 **I hope he's not going to repeat his mistake.**

Altair shrugs, _'Not my problem.'_ She starts to look at the document. _'Where were you by the way?'_

 **I got bored halfway and watched a video.**

Altair shrugs again and looks at the data. She scowls, _'It's going to take some time to get the gym back to acceptable levels.'_

 **I think it's a good inves—**

"What the hell Subaru?"

Altair locks in place.

 **...No way...**

Altair speeds out of the door to see a tall blonde woman near Mr. Mono.

 **It's her.**

Alicetaria February grips Subaru's shoulder. "Why? Your father built this place and he gave it to you."

"And I sold it." Subaru shrugs off her hand and jerks his head backward. "Go deal with the new owner." He steps to the side and walks off to the exit.

Alicetaria stares at Altair and marches toward the silver-haired woman.

 **Oh boy.**

"You."

"Me."

Alicetaria's eye twitches, "What did you do to Subaru?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You must have done something to force Subaru to sell this gym to you."

 **Ha.**

Altair wanted to click her tongue. _'Now's not the time.'_ "I have no idea what you mean. Mr. Mono and I both agreed on this transaction. Now go do your job and I do mine."

Alicetaria shakes her head. "No. I can't accept this. Mr. Mono built this place from the ground up. I won't let this stand."

"Then perhaps you should be fired."

Gasps were heard around the room.

 **Uhh I don't think that's great idea.**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **Take a look.**

Altair looks around to see various staff muttering to each other.

 **They all seem to look up to Alicetaria. If you fire her then the morale will plummet.**

Altair takes a deep breath. _'Even in this world she still annoys me.'_

 **You gotta find another way to settle this.**

Altair stays silent as Aliectaria glares at the new owner.

 **Hmm... How about you challenge her?**

 _'Hmm?'_

 **She's got boxing gloves and you could challenge her to a duel.**

Altair looks at the blonde's side to see a duffel bag with a pair of boxing gloves hanging on the straps. _'Hmmm...'_ She then looks up and smiles at the taller woman. "How about a boxing match then?"

Alicetaria draws her head back. "What?"

"A boxing match. If I win then you will acknowledge me as the owner of this gym. If you win then I will sell it back to Mr. Mono."

The blonde woman widens her eyes but she shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. You don't have any training."

"Ooooh?" Altair smirks, "You defended the founder with such determination. Are you scared that you will lose?"

Alicetaria grits her teeth as she seethes at the insult. "...Fine."

"Good." Altair waves her off. "Go do your job and call me when you have the time."

Alicetaria clenches her jaw but turns around and walks away.

Altair looks around the room. "Back to work!" The staff scurries away as Altair walks back in the room.

 **That was something.**

Altair sighs, _'It was the best I could think of at the moment.'_

 **It's a good plan to get their respect.**

 _'Yes. Well it was one of the reasons anyway.'_ Altair takes out her phone.

 **What was the other reason?**

 _'I wanted to punch her face in.'_

 **Ahhh. Who are you texting by the way?**

 _'Just wanted to tell Yuna that I will be busy and will probably come home late.'_ Altair puts her phone away and sits down in her chair to look over more paperwork.

 **Right. Well I'll come back later when you two punch each other's faces.**

 _'Hmm.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

 _Four hours later..._

 **Holy crap you're still here?**

 _'Yes.'_ Altair is organizing some paperwork. _'She is actually popular and many of the clients join her classes. Actually...'_ She looks at the clock. _'She should be done right about now.'_ She picks up a bag with the gym logo and walks to the locker room.

 **What's in the bag?**

 _'Gym clothes.'_

 **You bought them?**

' _Of course. I am not fighting in these clothes.'_ Altair stops and stares at me. _'Do you mind?'_

 **Huh? Oh. Right. See you in a bit.**

Altair nods and walks in.

 _Later..._

Altair walks out with white boxing shorts and an exercise shirt. She must have used her powers to style her hair into a braided ponytail that reaches to the top of her shorts.

 **You really have to do something about that hair of yours.**

 _'I made sure that my hair won't move too much.'_ Altair adjusts her bag and makes her way to the boxing ring.

 **Hopefully no one is going to notice the gravity-defying hair.**

Along the way there, Altair waves over a couple of workers. "Once everyone leaves the room, close the curtain and put the room 'Under maintenance.'"

The duo nods, "Yes Ms. Toyosaki." They jog ahead to grab the sign.

 **Reserving the place?**

 _'Yes,'_ Altair enters the room as people start to leave. _'There's no need to let the clients know there is a dispute between the staff.'_

 **Makes sense.**

Altair walks deeper into the room and climbs up the boxing ring. She looks around and spots Alicetaria with a large towel over her body. She goes to one corner of the ring and takes out boxing gloves out of the bag.

 **Do you know the rules?**

 _'Somewhat. I watched a few videos and I believe I have a foundation of boxing.'_

 **That works...I guess...**

"I didn't think you would come."

Altair turns around to see Alicetaria stepping in the ring. "Of course I would. Let's get this over with shall we?"

Alicetaria frowns but was distracted by her fellow worker.

 **Oh wow.**

The black tights hug every curve of her legs and a sports bra is barely containing her breasts. There is enough space to show her glistening abs and her hair is tied back in a ponytail.

Altair rolls her eyes. _'Pervert.'_

 **Hey whoa whoa don't judge me for that. What if Yuna was wearing that?**

Altair stays silent at my words. Then she quickly turns and stares at the doors but her ears are turning red.

 **Yeah. I thought so.**

 _'Quiet.'_ Altair stares at the workers from earlier lock the doors and lowers the curtains.

"Are you ready?"

Altair turns around to see the blonde standing at the middle. The owner turns her head to the side and allows a worker to put a mouth guard in her mouth. "Are you?"

The blonde scowls and they get into position as several members crowd the area; all of them are cheering for the blonde.

"Don't let her win!"

"Take the gym back!"

 **Tough crowd.**

 _'No mat_ _—'_

 _Ding Ding_

Alicetaria rushes forward and throws two jabs at Altair. The silver-haired brings her gloves up to cover her face and backpedals to the ropes. The blonde chases after her and continues to rain down punches on Altair's guard. Alicetaria shuffles around as she slams her gloves on Altair's stomach. Throughout the barrage, Altair does not seem to flinch at the attacks.

 **...You don't feel anything do you?**

 _'Her attacks are laughable at best.'_ Altair still has her guard up but a lucky punch hit her on the chin; it seemed to annoy her as one of her eyebrows twitches. She winds up her right arm and thrusts her gloved fist toward the blonde's face.

Alicetaria easily dodged the slow attack but her eyes widen and she quickly backs off. Unknown to the workers, the banners on the far side of the wall slightly wave to some invisible wind.

 **...How much power are you using at the moment?**

 _'Five percent.'_

 **Fi-Five percent!? Altair, Alicetaria is a human in this world. You could have taken her head off.**

 _'I'm sure she take it.'_

 **Altair.**

She sighs, _'Fine.'_

The blonde is more wary now as she inches closer towards Altair.

 **Let's make this interesting. Hey Altair...**

Altair stays in place and her eyes starts to lose focus. The taller woman takes the chance and throws a jab at Altair but she steps back from the attack and jumps in to launch her counter strike. Altair clumsily pushes her fist forward and hit Alicetaria in the stomach. The blonde grunts at the force but she quickly recovers and throws an uppercut at Altair's chin.

Altair follows the motion and backpedals from the force. She raises—

"What are you doing Alice!?"

Altair stops and turns to see Mamika climbing up to the ring.

"Mamika?" Alicetaria forgets everything and walks to the pink-haired girl.

"I called you but you didn't pick up Alice."

Alice looks to her office and back at Mamika. "I'm sorry Mamika. My phone is in my bag."

"Jeez." Mamika shakes her head and then perks up; she turns around and waves at the silver-haired woman. "Oh hi Altair."

Altair waves back. "Hello Mamika."

Alice raises her eyebrow. "Do you know her?"

Mamika smiles, "She my boss...?" She shrugs, "I think? Oh!" Mamika gestures to the blonde. "Altair, this is Alice. She's my friend that I was talking about the other day. Anyway," She points at Alice. "Are you bullying Altair?"

Alice reels back. "I-What?"

"You're a professional and you beating up an average woman."

 **Oh the irony.**

Alice feebly gestures with her gloves hands. "But-I..."

 **You should help her.**

 _'Why?'_ Altair smirks at the scene of a small girl scolding someone taller than her. _'This is great.'_

 **If she's anything like her created version, she will be honor-bound to owe you a favor.**

' _Hmmm. That does sound appealing.'_ Altair steps closer to them. "I asked her for a small spar. I figured this was a faster way to know about my employees."

Mamika turns to Altair. "Is that so? That's fine then." Mamika turns to Alice. "Anyway Mrs. Kosaka has a new recipe and we should try it out. Oh do you want to join us Altair?"

Altair starts to take off her gloves. "I have plans but thank you."

"Aww."

"Alright." Alice points at her hard and glistening body. "Let me clean up first."

"Okay. See you at the front." Mamika jogs out of the now-empty room. "Bye Altair."

"Goodbye Mamika."

They watch Mamika leave and then they stare at each other. Altair shrugs, "We can call it a tie."

"No," Alice shakes her head. "It's my loss. And besides..." She turns her head. "If Mamika trusts you, then you're not so bad."

Altair nods and makes her way out of the ring. "That is great. I will see you tomorrow." Altair walks out of the room and toward the locker room.

 **You need to do something about your body.**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **You're not sweating. At all.**

Altair looks down on her arm. _'Hmm...'_

 **You're lucky no one noticed that.**

Altair shakes her head. _'Your bodies are so inconvenient.'_

 **Yeah. Well you have to adapt otherwise people might find you strange.**

 _'I'll get to that later.'_ Altair walks into the locker-room.

 _Later..._

Altair walks out with her business attire and walks toward her office. Once inside, she goes for phone and starts typing.

 **Talking to Yuna?**

 _'Yes. She wants to know if she can use the gym.'_

 **Oh that sounds nice. Welp that'll be it for me today. I'll see you around.**

 _'Until next time.'_

 **I might drop by when you two are going shopping for gym clothes though.**

 _'Wha- Don't you dare—'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Welp that was an interesting segment of Altair's adventure. Really amazing how she got the gym so fast. Not only that but seeing Alicetaria again was a big surprise. Anyway Imma be a little busy with end of semester stuff so see you all later.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
